The operation of an ATV requires that the user make multiple switches to control the vehicle. Multiple assemblies are needed to allow for a switch actuator in switch housings when the switch housing actuator is larger than the opening that the actuator arm of the actuator moves in.
It is desirable to minimize the number of components and it is necessary to have a robust construction for ATV use due to the vigorous use these machines encounter.
It would be of advantage in the art if a simple, effective housing for ATV switch actuators could be provided that would be rugged and easy to assemble.
Yet another advantage would be if the housing would permit a switch actuator geometry allowing for a single piece switch actuator design.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.